User blog:DinonerdDC/DERP's Fanfic
DERP. My Fanfic of Fossil Fighters. DERP Most people I know have done bad things. Also, most people are smart enough to know not to do those again. However, I am not one of those people. I have done nothing wrong, and yet, I am known for what I do for I am no one, and no one knows me. I needed a new chance, a fresh start, a way back into the treacherous game of sorts known as life itself. A way to find the real meaning of my life. And I knew where to go, a free place, with competition and a new way to find the meaning of my world, of myself, and mostly, for revenge. I never back down from a challenge, and Hunter better be ready to get what he deserved… 2 Weeks Later: I couldn’t sleep. The boat to Vivosaur Island was rockier than an old roller coaster, and the foghorn blew every five seconds. I groaned, and got up. Across the dark waters of the ocean lies a small island full of many different kinds of people from around the world. I try to look for relief, as we near closer to the island. Instead, I only find a growing hunger, a hunger for vengeance of the one who condemned me to my fate. “It’s a cool night isn’t it”, I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see a man dressed in a Hawaiian pattern button-down shirt with a straw hat. I just stare at him. I don’t talk to anyone anymore, unless I really need to. “Not a talking type, eh? Well my name is Captain Travers. Good to meet you. Say, what’s your name?” I saw no other way out of this conversation so I replied “My name is Zane. Just Zane, nothing else.” “Well, Zane,” the man - Travers – asked “You are going to an island of science, of challenge, of the prehistoric giants who roamed the land way back when. Why don’t you tell me your favorite?” “My Favorite dinosaur is the Utahraptor. Now will you leav…” I had always liked Utahraptor. The lone wolf, a silent and deadly hunter. “Just one last thing. You said your favorite was the Utahraptor? Then take this.” He handed me a rock. I gasped out loud could this be… And as if reading my mind he said “ That is a Utahraptor head fossil. Clean it well.” And he left. I smiled at the rock. Maybe a change of life wouldn’t be so bad after. I sighed and walked toward the head of the ship, a new life beginning, another chance. Chapter 2 The Arrival I was still entranced at the island in the distance, staring at the place where my new home would be, my place of redemption. As I clutched my first fossil in my hand, I felt a longing to get to the island. It was early dawn, and the seagulls were screaming. Could life really be this good? As the chunk of land drew closer and closer, I tried to think about how my life will change. Will anyone accept me, and if they do, what if I told them the truth? How would they think of me then? Suddenly, a foghorn blew out of nowhere. “Ready or not,” I thought ”Here I come.” As the boat approached the dock, I got a good look at the place. I was surprised to see that it was all that high-tech. It was a low village with some people walking around. Not really the science fiction and fantastical place I imagined. I was at least hoping to see skyscrapers, but the tallest building there was a three or four story building which I assumed to be the owner’s place. As I walked forward, two women came up to me. “Hello, I’m Beth” one of the women said to me, “And this is Sue. Welcome to Vivo-“ Suddenly, a loud roar rang through the island and cut off Beth. It came straight from a coliseum sized stadium. “Ah yes, the Stadium is in the middle of a Fossil Battle. You’ll be there soon enough. And like I was trying to say before, welcome to Vivosaur Island.” Beth finished. “What’s your name?” the woman named Sue asked. Why do I feel like everyone in the world wants to ask me that question? “Zane, just Zane.” “That’s great!” said Sue. “If you want to be a famous Fossil Fighter, just head down this path and you’ll reach the Fossil Center.” “Thanks” I said briefly before leaving. The one thing that they had got right was that he wanted to be a Fossil Fighter, a famous Fossil Fighter. There was only one person that he really wanted to beat, and that was the man who rejected him, who did cruel things upon him, and the only way to get back at was a Fossil Battle. He reached the Fossil Center, and a blue-haired man slammed into him. “Another new recruit, eh? Well Beth did tell me you were coming. Zane right? I’m Doctor Diggins, the boss around here. I bet you want to get digging right? So come with me and I’ll show you how to do the cleaning.” The man ran off into the center, through a doorway leading to the back. I sighed, and followed him. What else could I do? Diggins was already there when I walked over to the room. “Now, listen carefully, and I will teach you how to clean a fossil. I saw that he already had one. Might as well get a second Vivosaur early on as well. “This is… well a special fossil rock. We usually give beginners a Spinax, but we’ve ran out. So you get something special. Ever heard of the Plesiosaurus? It may not be a dinosaur, but it is a Vivosaur!” Plesiosaurus huh, it might not be so bad, and I like the fact that I’m getting a variety of different type Vivosaurs. “All right, let’s get cleaning,” the professor said. And clean I did. Once I got the hang of drilling, and hammering, and using the X-Ray, it wasn’t so bad. When it was fully cleaned, Doctor Diggins put it in the machine. Electricity filled the air, flashing and suddenly, DING! It was done. A single gold medal was all that was left of the skull I just put in. Doctor Diggins congratulated me. Plesio was a small blue marine reptile who stood on four flippers. He had a long neck. He stretched his flippers and yawned. I just stood there staring. Somehow, this creature had been revived from a skull. “Isn’t she a beauty” SHE???? “That's a girl?” I asked incredulously. Doctor Diggins just sighed. “Don't be so sexist. Because these Vivosaurs come from real dinosaur bones, if you clean a female skull, well, it well get revived as a female. Well, I’ll leave you alone. When you’re ready, come next door to the Fossil Stadium.” And he left. I stood there for a while, watching my new friend, or at least, soon to be friend. With a touch of my mind, the sleeping reptile turned back into a small golden medal. I picked it up and held it. It glowed with a brilliant hue of blue and purple. I put it in my belt, and started my way back to the hotel. I finally found a direction to move ahead in life. Chapter 3: A Brutal Experience Suddenly, I jerk fully awake. Crud! I must have fallen asleep or something. Either way, I was late for the battle at Fossil Stadium! Diggins said that he would wait until I was ready, but I didn't want to chance it. If he was still there, he wouldn't be there for long. I got up, and took out my Plesio Medal. It glistened in the fading sunlight. I must have been sleeping for a while. Hopefully, not too long. I sprinted toward the Fight Area, and by the time I reached there, I was breathing hard. Scratch that, I was barely even able to breath. I reached the what looked like a Stadium, and entered. Diggins was waiting for me. "What the heck took you so long? I was about to go back to my lab! Anyway, you need to learn how to battle, so here we are. Fossil Stadium. Bask in it's glory, the stadium, 200 feet tall, 500 feet wide, capable of holding up to 1000 viewers, strong enough to..." "Are you gonna show me how to battle or not. Sheesh old man, you really like to talk." Diggins glared at me. "I'M ONLY 39 YEARS OLD!" he shouted. Crazy old geezer, he was at least 50. "Anyway, I'm getting tired of this conversation. I'll show you how to battle" About half an hour later, I sat outside the stadium. Battling came to me naturally, as it should, and when I kicked Diggins butt at it (apperently he was going EASY) he gave me my license, and I was to report to Beth, the ship manager, to go to my first digsite tomorrow. However, I still had some unfinished business. As I left the stadium, I noticed another kid. Maybe not as old as me, but still pretty young. He had a small multicolored Vivosaur tagging along. Some kind of raptor or something. As he walked into the stadium, I noticed his dumb hat. It was the color of green puke, and I looked away quickly, walking toward the Fossil Center. It was time for a new member of the team to join. "REVIVAL SUCCESSFUL" droned the monotonous voice of KL33N. And I saw him. A large, red Vivosaur stood in front of me. He had blue and white feathers surrounding his head, and had a long lithe body. He looked at me and smiled. Or what seemed to be a smile. I would find that one out very soon. It was U-Raptor, the newest member of the family. As I tried to reach out with my mind, and push it into my medal, it suddenly started dashing at me. Startled, I started running away, and he kept chasing me. So this was why I needed to bond with my vivosaurs. U-Raptor roared, and people all around me screamed. This was AMAZING. Just what I need, an entourage of scared people. I tried to control my new "friend" as he ran at me, teeth bared. As I ran away from the onslaught of the crazy raptor, the same kid from before shows up. "Tro! Tro Toxin" he shouts. The little Vivosaur comes up to my U-Raptor, and slashes it with it's claws. U-Raptor falls down immediately. "You ok?" the kid asks "My name's Trent" I look away, and push U-Raptor into it's medal. "Thanks, but no thanks." I said. But as I turned around, I said "My name is Zane. Just Zane. Stay away from me and there won't be trouble" And before he could say a word, I turned around and left. Chapter 4: A Somewhat Reluctant Team-up I yawned. Morning comes too soon. Way too soon. I’m about to go back to sleep when I remember that today I was supposed to be digging. After all, how was I supposed to be able to beat Hunter if I only have two Vivosaurs, one of whom was a giant rebellious raptor? I would have to find some way to make him listen, or at least not attack me. I start for the elevator and head toward the dock. They say that the ship there takes fighters to various digsites. Being a level one fighter, I only got access to one. Plain of Gib Sboon , whatever that means. It was a field alongside the bay. I guess it could be worse. A frigid glacier, or even a different planet. I wasn’t sure what would come of me. If there were fighters there, I would at least have Plesio. “Heeeeellllloo there!” I heard as I climbed aboard the ship. Almost immediately I groaned. It was the green puke kid. What was his name? Trunk? Tree? Oh yeah. Trent. The kid who helped me. Yeah. “Hi Jane!” Did he seriously call me Jane? If it weren’t for the amount of people on the boat, he’d be sinking to the bottom of the sea by now. “You going to Plain of Gib Sboon too? That’s great! We can be digging partners!” Great. I wondered if he’d ever stop talking. “See? I’ve already been there once, and I have three Vivosaurs now!” he said as he showed me his second Vivosaur, a red flying lizard with targets on it’s wings. “It’s my Dimorph!...” Dimorph, ehh? That’s interesting, not that I’d tell him. Before, only certain Vivosaurs could be found in certain places, but after a while, there was a series of earthquakes, which spread the fossil around the island. Still, however, some Vivosaurs are more common in one place than another. For example, I read that T-Rex was most common around the deserts. Dimorph was a rarity around these parts. Very rare. “... And it’s cool and powerful and awesome...” I ignored him, deep in thought, and pondered about what my next Vivosaur would be. HONK! HONK! I breathed a sigh of relief. The field ahead of me was pretty empty. Huh. I wonder why. Well, it was pretty early. "... And I actually won a few Fossil Battles to get some rocks..." Trent continued. Not that I was listening. "Whoa! It's a fighter!" Trent shouted, and he ran off to challenge the guy. Then, I stepped off the boat, only to bump into a guy wearing all blue. He turned around, and I got a good look at his face. He had a blue eyes (obviously), but dark hair. I may not be the best judge of character, but one look at him and I knew he was a decent person. " 'Sup" he said " I'm Aqua." I was still thinking. Maybe I should open up a bit. Maybe not. But having a friend may not be as bad as I thought. "I'm Zane." "Nice to meet you Zane. Hey, you know how to Fossil Battle?" "Yeah, why?" "Wanna take me on?" Uh Oh. U-raptor. "Well, I only have two Vivosaurs, and... I just met you so yeah..." "No problem. Let's stick together and I'll help you find some Fossils. You got a radar?" "Yeah. I know how to dig. I''m not a baby."'' "Ok, Ok, you don't have to sound so indignant! Let's go! I know a place with good rocks." And with no where else to go, I followed Aqua. He actually was a cool guy. He showed me a good place to sink my Pickaxe in, and soon, my case was completely filled. I thanked him, and both of us headed toward the boat for cleaning. Luckily, I packed sandwiches that we shared, as it was about noon. "So, Aqua, where do you live" "Oh, in the bay." WHAT? "Wait, I heard you wrong, IN THE BAY" "Of course, I have an oxygen filter, and besides, all of my Vivosaurs are water type." Wow. Either he was really eccentric, or he was a pro. Probably a bit of both" "Well, I'm staying at the hotel" HONK! HONK! We were back at the mainland, and we raced toward the Fossil Center. I was finally enjoying part of my life. Ten minutes later, and I cleaned a new Vivosaur. A new friend... He was small, petite even. I mean small. Tiny. Well, maybe not so much. Compared to other Vivosaurs that I had seen. I saw the vivosaur curl up on the ground, and sleep. KL33N told me he was a Guan, and he was, well, sleepy. Oh boy. two lazy Vivosaurs, and a Rebel. Who does that remind me of. Hmmmmm. Well, at least that makes three. "Alright!" Aqua said. "Let's get this party started!" 'Oh boy' I thought, 'This will be one interesting fight... Category:Blog posts